


You all want me

by LarryLover523



Series: Expanding minds [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Diva!Louis, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex, bottom!Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryLover523/pseuds/LarryLover523
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn goes on a date with Liam Payne and hires 18 year old Harry styles and Niall horan to babysit his 14 year old son. Harry and Niall take a liking to Louis in how Louis is so tiny, dresses in girl clothing and how confident he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Louis wakes up, he sits up noticing that the bed is empty. he gets out of bed and pulls down his Lacey night gown is Father makes him wear, not that he doesn't like wearing them. And grabs Sherrie his pink teddy. He walks out of the room and checks to see if his father is in the bathroom, but hears his father talking and laughing downstairs. He frowns to himself wondering who else could possibly be in the house at this time of the night. He walks downstairs and and sees that the kitchen lights are on.  
"Daddy?" He asks walking slowly into the kitchen. His father's back is turned and is looking out the window above the kitchen sink, with a phone to his ear. He doesn't hear his son walking into the kitchen or calling his name.  
"I would have to get someone to-" Zayn is interrupted by Louis calling him again.  
"Daddy." He says a bit louder this time. Zayn turns around to see his standing there, teddy cuddled up to him.  
"Hold on, Liam I'm going to have to call you back." Zayn puts the phone down. "Princess, what you doing down here?" He says walking up to Louis and picking him up.  
"I woke up and you weren't there." Louis says pouting. Zayn smiles at his cuteness and kisses his pout away.   
"Princess, I was just on the phone to Liam you remember Liam?" Louis rolled his eyes at the thought of Liam, always taking his Daddy's attention away from him.  
"yeah."  
"Well we were just planning, to go out on Saturday." Zayn said.  
"All of us?"   
"I'm afraid not, sweetie, Liam has a nephew who's looking for a job to babysit with his friend Niall and we were thinking if you'd like them to take care of you."   
"No." Louis said looking away. "Where you go I go and where I go you go."   
"I knew you would say something like this, but could you be a good girl and at least meet them tomorrow, Harry and Niall will take you out for a while and if you like them you they can babysit you on Saturday if you don't they won't I promise."  
"Fine but only if I like them." Zayn smiled and kissed Louis.  
"Now let's get you to bed."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The next day, Zayn got Louis dressed in a pink dress with white polka dots that reached his mid thigh and a white bow in his hair. They were in the sitting room with Louis in his lap, when the door ball went off. Louis jumped off his lap and ran to the door, he swung it open to see Liam and two other boys behind him. Liam looked down at Louis and smiled at him.   
"Hey Princess." Louis rolled his eyes and stepped on his foot.  
"Don't call me that, only people I like can call me that." Liam hissed a stepped inside to go to Zayn, kissing him on the cheek.   
"Louis you don't do that." Zayn scowled Louis. Louis sighed and turned back around to face to the two boys who were standing there gaping at the petite boy. Harry quickly cleared his throat and smiled down at him.   
"I'm Harry and this is Niall." Harry said elbowing Niall. Niall quickly smiled at Louis. Louis reached up on his tippy toes and poked Harry's dimple giggling. Harry looked at the boy stunned.   
"I like your dimples."   
"Well, thank you very much, and your very cute." Niall nodded in agreement.  
"I get that a lot." Louis said walking out the house. "Let's go, I want some ice-cream." He turned around to the boys following him and smirked.  
"I must warned you my standards are very high, so you must do your very best to impress me."   
The boys turned around to look at Zayn and Liam.  
"You never told us he was such a diva." Zayn chuckled and Liam laughed.  
"Just don't get him too mad, he bites." And with that Zayn slammed the door in their face.


	2. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis, Niall and Harry Bond.

Louis, Niall and Harry arrived at the ice-cream parlor. Harry goes to get the ice-cream and Niall and Louis sit down. "So Louis your pretty close to your Dad, right?" Niall said casually.  
"Yep, I'm Daddy little princess." Louis said smiling. Niall looked at him worriedly.  
"You do know your a guy, right?" Niall asked wearily.  
"Obviously, I just like girl's clothes, plus I'm gay." Louis said smiling.  
"And you know this at this age, how? It could be a faze."  
"Well, of course not, I like to dress in girl's clothes and I have a boyfriend." Louis said smiling. "His name's Stan."  
"Really, how old is he?" Niall asked.  
"Sixteen." Niall stared at Louis in disbelieve.  
"Sixteen? And your Dad allows this."  
"He doesn't know, I'm more into older guys so just shut it." Louis said. Niall just stared at him and nodded. Harry came with the ice-cream. He slid in beside Louis smiling. Louis smiled up at him, grabbing one of the chocolate ice-creams. There's silence, until Harry breaks the silence. "So, what were you guys talking about before I arrived."  
"Louis here has a boyfriend, who's sixteen, claims he likes older men." Niall said winking at Harry. Harry looks at Louis.  
"Seriously?"  
"Em, yeah?" Louis said slowly. "But you can not tell my Daddy."  
"Why not?" Harry said.  
"Daddy will be angry and I don't like my Daddy upset." Harry and Niall looked at each other smirking.  
"Well, you'd have to agree to a few things first." Niall said.  
"And what's that?"   
"First you have to let us babysit you and no matter how bad we are you have to say were the best babysitter's every and you want us to mind you again." Harry said smiling.  
"Okay, sounds easy enough." Louis said smiling.  
"The second is, you're our bitch." Niall says.  
"Your what?" Louis said, laughing.  
"Our bitch." They both said looking at each other.  
"No." Louis said standing up. "Could you let me out I'm going home." Harry let's Louis out smirking at the boy walking away.   
"We'll walk you home, and tell your Daddy about your sixteen year old boyfriend." Harry said. Louis stopped and turned around.   
"Fine, fine, just don't tell." He pleaded. Harry and Niall stood up and walked up to him.  
"Let's get you home." Niall said grabbing his hand. Harry then whispered in his ear.  
"Like you said, your into older men." Louis looked at Harry with a confused expression written on his face. Niall started pulling him towards the door.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
They all arrived back to Louis' house. They walked in and Louis went running into the living room and jumping on top of his Daddy.  
"Daddy!" Louis said smiling.  
"Hey, Princess." Zayn said kissing Louis on the cheek. "Have a good time with Niall and Harry?" Louis looked at Harry and Niall. They both looked back smiling.  
"Yeah, I loved them, I cant wait for them to babysit me on Saturday."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soz i didnt update trying to convince my mam to let me go to a OneD concert


	3. Kidnapped?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Niall take Louis from school.

Zayn and Louis were cuddled up on the couch watching Louis' favorite show, adventure time. When Zayn turned to Louis. "Lou?" Zayn said.   
"Yeah?" Louis said still watching the television, smiling.   
"Look at me when I'm speaking to you please." Zayn said sternly. Louis turned to him with a frown on his face.  
"What's wrong Daddy?" Louis asked, cocking his head to the side.  
"Louis are you really okay with Harry and Niall, babysitting you next week Saturday?" Zayn asked curiosity in his voice. "You didn't seem too sure when you walk in, you looked kind of weary of what you were saying like you were going to say something wrong." Louis looked at him, quickly trying to think of something to say. "Yeah, I was just thinking over if they were good enough to take care of my royal ass." Louis said laughing.  
"Seriously Louis, are you okay with it." Zayn said seriously.  
"Of course, yes, I like them their cool." Louis said smiling. Zayn smiled back. Louis then leaned in to peak Zayn's lips, but Zayn kissed him more forcefully, pushing him back on to the couch. Louis moaned when, Zayn licked his bottom lips, asking for entry, Louis gladly let him in. It soon turned into a steamy make out session. Zayn soon pulled back. "You need to get to bed, you have school tomorrow." Louis pouted up at him.  
"Can I sleep with you tonight?"   
"Of course, baby." Zayn said smiling.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Bye, Daddy." Louis said waving at Zayn as he drove off. He was wearing Metallic Sexy High Waisted Wet Leather like Tregging Legging Pants (link in notes) with tight neon green colored top that hung off one shoulder, that he tucked into the leggings. He wore black vans to finish off the outfit. Two girls walked by, giving him dirty looks. "Slut." Louis heard one of them say. He rolled his walking into the school. He went to locker getting his books for his first period. Louis was in the 9th grade. Someone came up behind him wrapping their arms around his waist. "Hey baby." Louis smiled recognizing the voice as Stan's.  
"Hey." He turned putting his arms around Stan's neck.   
"You look nice." Stan said, cupping Louis ass.  
"Thanks." Louis said. He put his hand on Stan's muscles, squeezing slightly. "And have you been working out." Louis heard someone snort beside. He turned to see Ryan, Luke and Dee laughing.  
"More like stuffing his face with junk food." Ryan said snorting again.  
"Shut up, you can't say much." Louis said pecking Stan's lips. Luke and Dee started laughing at Ryan. Louis picked up his books and started walking, the boys following behind.  
"Let me take your books for you. yeah?" Luke said smiling beside him. Louis smiled, gratefully. Stan put his arms around Louis' shoulder."We'll walk you to class." Stan said. They arrived at Louis classroom. Luke gave him his book hugging him.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Lunch arrived and Louis went to the cafeteria looking for Stan and his friends. He didn't find them so decided to go to his locker then go outside to look for them, thinking they'd be behind the school having a smoke. 

He came outside to see Harry and Niall just pulled up to his school in a 2013 Lunar blue Mercedes. Harry rolled down the window. "Get in."   
"Why?" Louis said stepping back. Niall rolled his eyes.   
"Cause you're Daddy told us to collect you."  
"He at work." Louis said looking around.   
"Exactly, something came up and he told us to collect you the school already knows, he'll meet us at home." Louis looked around one more time before getting the care. The car speed off, down the round. Harry turned a right, instead of left and Louis looked at him. "You were supposed to take a left, if you're taking me home."  
"I lied your not going home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leggings- http://www.aliexpress.com/store/product/DHL-Free-Wholesale-Snake-print-leather-legging-Animal-pattern-leather-legging-womens-leather-legging-tight-leather/402292_551850859.html  
> car- http://www.eurocarnews.com/220/0/1933/10728/2013-lunar-blue-mercedes-sl65-amg-v12-front/gallery-detail.html  
> just the links to the cars and leggings and stuff if you wanted to see ;)


	4. What......?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a filler of what happens in the next chapter..... ;) smut in the next chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i didnt update in a while :( this is gonna be really short so ye, sorry i'll update again as soon as possible.

After about half an hour later they arrived at an apartment block, that's about 9 stories high. Louis had fallen asleep by the time they arrived. Harry got out of the car and carried Louis out the car. "I'm gonna bring him into the room, you just bring the stuff in, okay?" Harry said turning to Niall who was getting out the car, going to the boot. "Ye, okay, what do we do if he wakes up?" Niall asked.  
"He won't, he looks pretty knocked out." Harry said turning around. His phone beeped and he picked up his phone looking at the message he got. "It's Nick, he's says he's up in the apartment." Niall nodded and proceeded in getting out the bag. Harry started to walk to the apartment and buzzed for Nick to let him in. He went to the elevator and went up to the 5th floor and went to room 12, knocked on the door and Nick let him in. "Hey man!" Nick said "That the boy? He's a cutie." Nick took Louis off of Harry walking towards the bedroom. "Don't do anything yet, not till we have everything set up, okay." Harry said looking at Nicks retrieving steps.  
"I won't." Nick said in a bit of a haze, Harry frowned and decided to follow after Nick not trusting him. Harry walked in to see Nick already striping Louis' leggings off.   
"I told you not to do anything yet." Harry says chuckling and walking over to push Nick away. Nick frowned sighing, he went into his wardrobe and brought out a syringe with a blue liquid substance in it. "What you doing?"   
"Meant as well make sure he doesn't wake up yet and ruin the whole plan." Nick injects the liquid inside of Louis' arm, still upset. Harry notices, once again chuckling at his best mate.   
"Just wait till Niall gets here, that's when the party starts."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Louis opens his eyes, but quickly shuts his eyes from the light shining in his eyes. He slowly the opens his eyes blinking quickly. He tries to get up but realizes that his arms and legs are restrains. He lifts his head up and looks around thought his gaze is blurry. He sees three figures standing at the door and notices two of them are Harry and Niall, but doesn't know who the other is. He wonders what he's doing here, then everything suddenly comes back to him. Him getting in the car, being kidnapped, falling asleep. "Harry? Niall? What's going on?" Louis asked looking at them finally getting his vision back and seeing the three boys standing there smirking. Niall smiles at Louis walking up to him and whispering in his ear.  
"We're gonna have some fun with you."


	5. Wine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut!!  
> Very bad smut, but smut none the less :D xoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry I didn't update, and I actually don't have a valid excuse, I don't know? School, friends, boyfriend? That's why I didn't update?

"If you do anything to hurt me, I'm going to tell Daddy on you and then your all going to get in trouble and Daddy sill fire you both." Louis said looking at all of them, smirking.  
"Well Daddy's not her right now, and if you do tell, i'll just tell him you have a boyfriend." Niall said mocking Louis. Louis' eyes widened and he sighed in defeat. "What do you want from me?"  
"Nick, Naill and I are going to have a little fun with you, sexually." Harry says, smiling and walking up to Louis. "Do you like what your wearing?" Louis looking down at himself, where he was tied up on the bed, to see he was wearing a sparkly pink thong and a collar around his neck with white fluff and sequence. If Louis said he hated it, that would be a lie. So instead of giving them pleasure of them knowing he just didn't answer at all but by the way Harry was looking at him he could tell, Harry knew he liked it. "You like it? You actually like it? Should of made you wear boys clothes, would probably hate that more." Louis looked down in shame. 

"Niall, get him started." Harry said, sitting down on the couch beside the bed with Nick. Niall nodded and went over to Louis. Niall brought out his cock, bringing it up to Louis' mouth. "Suck." Louis shook his head, turning to the side. Niall let out a growl and turned his head back. Louis turned his head again, earning a slap from Niall. He yelped and opened his mouth for Niall 7inch cock. Louis started to bob his head, but soon got tired from the ache in his jaw from how wide Niall was. "Niall why don't you just face fuck him." Niall smiled and got on Louis, moaning. Louis gagged and one tear slipped out of his left eye. "Nick, go over there and finger him, don't take off his thong." Harry quietly mumbled to Nick, Nick smiled and eagerly got up. 

Louis eyes were colsed, when they quickly sprang up, when he felt a finger being shoved uo his hole. He groaned in pain, but could slowly feel the pleasure overpowering the pain and slowing growing hard, as he became more lose. Nick then added another finger, earning a moan out of Louis, who pushed back on his fingers. "You really are a cockslut." Harry says, as he palms himself through his briefs, as he watches Louis sucking on Niall cock greedily and pushing back on Nicks fingers.  
Niall groans and stops his movements as he cums down Louis throat, who chokes on his cum but swallows it all, by now Louis is fully hard. Niall goes to sit down on the couch. 

Nick has four fingers in now and Louis is a moaning mess, thrashing all over the place. Louis is now lose and Nick then gets his cock out for Louis and gets him to suck, knowing Harry would want to duck him first. Harry stands up and goes over to the bed. "I am going to ruin your pussy." Harry says while spreading lube on his dick. Louis moans when Harry calls his hole a pussy. Harry then gets on the bed and rams into Louis, who moans and try to scream but can't with Nick's cock in his mouth. Tears rolled down the side of his face, he trys to attempt to think of the pleasure more than pain. The bed creaks from, the speed Harry is going at, grunting in pleasure. "So tight. Gosh, your pussy sucking my cock in."  
Nick cums with a loud grunt. Louis has no other choice but to swallow again, as it goes down his throat and Louis can't help to think the amount of calories he'll gain with all this cum swallowing. Just as Louis starts to enjoy it Harry calls Naill over, who is hard and ready to fuck again. "Louis, looks your getting to cocks in you pussy." Harry flips Louis over and lifts him up while Niall goes under him, Louis is then placed on top of Naill. "Please don't do this, you'll spilt me in half." Louis pleas, though his pleas are gone unanswer, as Niall spreads a generous amount if lube on and quickly pushes himself in. Louis let's out a blood coiling scream and starts sobbing. The pain is so bad it's almost numbing. 

Harry and Niall are a moaning mess. The pain starts to subside and Louis starts to feel pleasure. Louis let's out a long moan, once they both hit his prostate at the same time. Niall and Harry speed up their movement, once they know Louis likes it.  
Louis starts screaming in pleasur. Niall and Harry are both close and are moaning and grunting. Niall takes Louis cock out of his thong and tugs on his cock a few times, and Louis screams biting into Nialls shoulder as he cums. He tightens his hole and this makes Harry cum, followed by Niall. They both pull out and Louis collapses to the bed, panting heavily, on his side. Louis could feel cum oozing out of his destroyed hole. Hole not even closing.  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
Louis woke up to the smell of chinese and a dark room. He sat up wincing at the pain in his ass. Memorys of what happened came flooding back, he looked to see he was dresses in a pink nightgown with white fluff on the ends and neckline, with a matching bathrobe over it. He smiled at what he was wearing. He stood up limping over to the door. He opened the door limping out and walking down the hallway to the living room, where Niall was on the couch eating some chinese and watching tv. He looked over to his right to see Harry and Nick in the kitchen, that's joined with the livingroom, chatting and sorting out the chinese. Harry looked up and smiled at Louis. "Hey Louis, have a nice sleep?"  
"I hate you." Louis grumbled, limping over to the stool at the island in the kitchen and sitting down.  
"No you don't." Harry said smiling, Louis couldn't help smile at the goofy look on Harry's face. "I don't believe we probably meet, I'm Nick, a close friend of Harry." Nick said smiling down at Louis. Louis looked at him cautiously, but took his extended hand shaking it. "Louis. But you already know that." Louis said, not knowing if to trust the guy or not. Nick smiled at him in a sinister almost predatory look. Louis then knew to watch his back with this one. "Chinese is over there Lou, why don't you grab yours and come join us in the living room, we're watching Reload. Grab a beer if you want, I won't tell your Father." Harry said getting his stuff. "Daddy let's me drink, but do you have anything more classy, like wine?" Harry barked out a laugh thinking Louis was joking, but when he looked at Louis he saw a confused look and questioning eyes. He then knew Louis wasn't joking. He chuckled walking away before saying. "There's a wine glass in the cabinet and grape juice in the fridge."


	6. Coming Home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally updated. Sorry.

"Niall?" Louis came in the Kitchen. Niall looked up from washing the dishes smiling at Louis.>  
"Hey, what's up?" Niall asked.  
"When are you going to take me home to Daddy, I really miss him." Louis said pouting. Niall sighed.  
"Today, don't worry, just not now." Louis smiled up at him. "And don't worry we're not gonna anythingNodal else to you, promise." Louis smiled, standing up on his tippy toes and kisses Niall on the cheek mumbling a quick "Thank you" and running out of the kitchen with a blush on his face. Niall blushed too, sighing at the cuteness of Louis.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Do you have everything?" Nick asked as Harry stepped of the Apartment block.  
"Yeah, Niall and Louis are in the car." Harry said smiling.  
"Today was nice and I don't just mean Louis, I mean in general, talking to you again has been nice. Don't be a stranger, drop by anytime, Niall too, oh and defiantely Louis." Nick said laughing. Harry joined in laughing. "Well I better head off, Louis Dad's probably worried shit about his little princess." Harry said chuckling.  
"Alright see you." Nick said hugging Harry. Harry walked up to the car, seeing Niall in the back seat cuddling with Louis, for some reason he felt a wave of jealousy come over him, not liking the way Niall was holding Louis. He got in slamming the door shut and starting the car not saying a word to either of them. Niall looked up at Harry, seeing the anger on his face.  
"What's wrong Haz?" Niall said worriedly.  
"Nothing!" Harry growled. "Don't bother asking again, not in the mood to talk!"  
For the rest of the ride everything was silent, expect for Louis who kept whispering stuff to Niall, and shuffling aroung caliming he's not comfy.  
"STOP SHUFFLING AND SIT STILL LIKE A NORMAL HUMAN BEING." Harry screamed, hitting the brakes. Louis froze and sat still. Niall looked at Harry, glaring.  
"You do realize you parked on the middle of the road! Pull over, get out, and get some fresh air, and when all that anger is gone, you may then enter the car." Harry pulled the car over and got out, slamming the door. Niall looked over at Louis to see him crying. "Oh Louis, come here!" Louis climbed onto Niall's lap, legs either side of his waist, and cried even more louder and furiously. Niall started petting his back but stopped when Louis starting shaking, all the shaking affecting his lower region. "Louis, l-l need you yo stop crying baby." Louis shook his head mumbling l cant with his head at the crook of his neck. He sat up looking at Niall. "S-say something to make me feel better."  
"Your so beautiful, perfect little princess, no g-girl is better than you, you have the best ass out there." Niall groaned as Louis kept shaking and bouncing on his lap, saying "It's not working!" Niall knew he would probably end up jizzing in his pants with the way Louis is going, and the face Louis is making, eyes closed, shaking his head, with the most sexiest look on his face. "Louis please." Niall said groaning. Louis was still crying, but upon hearing those words he stopped bouncing and opened his eyes. He saw the almost pained look on Niall face and panicked, "What's wrong?" Louis asked. Niall nodded his head down and that's when Louis felt it. He giggled. "Did l do that, Niall?" Niall nodded. Louis smiled and climbed off Niall lap to the ground and started to unbuckle his trousers. "What are you doing?" Niall asked alarmed.  
"You just let me finish you off, okay?"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Harry finally got back to the car after half an hour, apolisgising to Louis about his behaviour and promising him anything he wants. Louis had forgiven him and told him to hurry up getting to his Daddy.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
They finally arrived home to see Louis' Dad's car parked in the drive way and a police car too. Nodal ams Harry shared concerned glances. "What are we going to tell them?" Louis asked looking at the two boys. They both shrugged, not having any idea. "Oh I now, you'll tell my Dad that I tried to sneak somewhere with friends you caught me and brought me home." Niall and Harry smiled nodding.  
"I hope your a good actor princess."

**Author's Note:**

> first ever fic on this hope you like it! Will post again in a day or two.


End file.
